legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Collapsus
Collapsus is the second boss of the Tears of Rain instance. Background 'Dungeon Guide' The Kai'xan Pools are a mystical font created by the Godborne that aids in replenishing the energies behind celestial magicks, though in recent times the Tetsujin have used it with their jadic abilities. Collapsus, a guardian made of the waters themselves, has made it its objective to defend the pools against any who dare defile it. 'Encounter Design' Collapsus uses a single phase that gets more and more difficult as he keeps reforming due to the seemingly endless regenerative qualities of the Kai'xan Pools. The residue he leaves in its wake is for the adventurers to decide whether they will avoid it, or clean up the mess. 'Overview' Collapsus' fight is one phase that repeats after he loses a certain amount of health, before reforming with a specific percentage of his health left. Depending on the difficulty, there are various residues and the amount of times he emerges. *On Master 'difficulty and above, additional enemies spawn out of the crimson puddles to engage the raid. The jade puddles have reduced healing when players walk by them after the elementals after refurbished. *On '''Rising '''difficulty, there is a third puddle of black that leaves permanent residue for the rest of the fight, summoning adds and dealing damage. These puddles cannot reach Collapsus or else he will gain a damage boost. In addition, his surface attacks slow the raid temporarily. Abilities 'The Puddles *'Jade Essence': Left in the wake of deceased Jadic Water Elementals. Restores 1% of the user's health that walks near it. *'Crimson Essence': Left in the wake of deceased Xan Water Elementals. Deals 1% of the user's health in damage every 0.5 seconds. **'Xan Water Punisher': Spawns out of the puddles when one dies, firing corruptive magicks. *'Deathic Essence': Left in the wake of deceased Deathly Water Elementals. Deals 10% of the user's health in damage every 0.5 seconds. Lingers permanently. **'Deathic Water Punisher': Spawns out of the puddles every minute, firing corruptive magicks that deal double damage to Jadic Water elementals. 'Collapsus' *'Kai'xan's Essence': Collapsus must be cleansed of Xin's taint by allowing Jade essence to collect at the center of the pool. He surfaces after 2 minutes, which soft resets the phase. **On Adventurer and Standard, Collapsus loses 33% before forcibly descending. **On Master, Collapsus loses 25% before forcibly descending. **On Hardened, Collapsus loses 20% before forcibly descending. **On Rising, Collapsus loses 16% before forcibly descending. *'Raging Spout': Summons hostile spouts underneath all players, dealing 165,403 - 171,832 damage to all players within 5 yards of the spout. Players affected get Scalded. **'Scald': Suffering 40,000 damage per second for 4 seconds. *'Cleanse': Collapsus powers up the waters, spraying their potence in a cone in a complete circle, dealing 113,211 damage per 0.5 seconds to those affected. *'Chillshot': Deals 120,000 damage to the target, slowing them by 5% for 5 seconds. Stacks twice. *'Submerge': Deals 85,000 - 93,432 damage to all members of the raid appointed from distance, summoning Benevolent and Malevolent essence in its wake. **'Benevolent Essence': Being imbued with benevolent essence reduces the damage taken by Collapsus. Only one player can have this at any point. Once a player has it, it does not leave and does not respawn. **'Malevolent Essence': Can be destroyed, summoned in groups of three. Deal damage to closest targets, dealing 53,432 - 54,322 damage per second. Once Collapsus surfaces, the essences vanish and come back on the new submergence, along with more. *'Surface': Collapsus deals 10,000 damage to all raid members, resuming the battle. **'Collapsing Shockwave': On Rising, a shockwave comes from Collapsus' surfacing, dealing 75,000 - 80,000 damage and slowing all raid members by 10% for 6 seconds. *'Ward of Nullification': Choosing five random targets, Collapsus afflicts Scald and reduces the healing received by those targets by 25% until the Scald wears off. Strategy ... Quotes 'Intro' *Kaijin No Sai: Ah, the Kai'xan Pools. A benevolent sight. *Kaijin No Sai: But what on this planet is that? *''Kaijin points to Collapsus.'' *Deathlius Loss'end: Looks like they got an elemental guarding the pools. And it doesn't look like it is on our side. *Kaijin No Sai: Another of Xin's perversions... we know what must be done. 'Aggro' *Stay away from the pools! 'Cleanse' *Your impurities are a disgrace! *I will drown you where you stand! *You do not deserve this blessing! 'Submerge' *Kaijin No Sai: Champions! Destroy the crimson essences and restore the jade ones! *Deathlius Loss'end (Rising only): That dark essence looks bad... stay away from it. 'Killing a player' *Washed away! *I enjoyed watching your body fall limb. *Enjoy your last breaths! 'Defeat' *No... my essence, I have been... taken, my soul has been taken. *Kaijin No Sai: Elemental, are you alright? *I will be fine momentarily... I apologize for the disturbance. *Kaijin No Sai: We know what happened, but where did he go? *He is after the Rain. You must stop him! Even Kirin might not have a chance. *Deathlius Loss'end: Then we must go, now. Loot *Drowning Breastplate (Plate chest) *Crimson Essence Gauntlets (Plate gloves) *Rain-Linked Chestguard (Mail chest) *Collapsing Chain Gauntlets (Mail gloves) *Kai'xan Studded Body (Leather body) *Vambraces of the Broken Soul (Leather gloves) *Robes of the Cleansing Protocol (Cloth body) *Jadic Essence Gloves (Cloth gloves) *Raging Girdle (Leather belt) *Xin's Discarded Wraps (Cloth wrist) *Nullification Greataxe (2h axe) *Aquaripper (axe) *Sudden Chill (fist weapon) Achievements *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Collapsus]: Defeat Collapsus. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Master: Collapsus]: Defeat Collapsus on Master. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Hardened: Collapsus]: Defeat Collapsus on Hardened. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Rising: Collapsus]: Defeat Collapsus on Rising. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Crying Constructs]: Defeat the encounters of the Crying Constructs section of the Tears of Rain instance. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [The Evil Within]: Destroy all of Collapsus' Evil Essence before he dematerializes four times on Standard or higher. Notes ... Category:Tears of Rain bosses